This disclosure includes embodiments that generally relate to fabricating separator assemblies. In various embodiments, the disclosure relates to a method of fabricating separator assemblies. The disclosure also relates to apparatus for fabricating separator assemblies.
A conventional separator assembly typically comprises a multilayer membrane assembly disposed around a porous exhaust conduit. The multilayer membrane assembly comprises a feed carrier layer, a permeate carrier layer and a membrane layer between the feed carrier layer and the permeate carrier layer. The permeate carrier layer is in contact with the porous exhaust conduit. It is also necessary to prevent the feed carrier layer from contacting the permeate carrier layer or the porous exhaust conduit. During a typical operation, a feed solution passes through the multilayer membrane assembly along the axis of the assembly. The feed solution is brought into contact with the feed carrier layer of the multilayer membrane assembly which transmits the feed solution to the membrane layer. The membrane layer modifies and transmits a portion of the feed solution as a permeate solution to the exhaust conduit via the permeate carrier layer. A concentrated solution is also transported out of the multilayer membrane assembly via the feed carrier layer. Separator assemblies have been used in various fluid purification processes, including reverse osmosis, ultrafiltration, and microfiltration processes.
In order to ensure isolation of the permeate carrier layer from the feed carrier layer, thus preventing the permeate solution from being contaminated by the feed solution, a folded multilayer membrane assembly is typically utilized, in which the membrane layer is folded to create a pocket-like structure which envelops the feed carrier layer. The edges of the membrane layer are also sealed by applying a sealing adhesive onto a passive surface of the membrane layer in contact with the permeate carrier layer. During fabrication of separator assemblies comprising the conventional folded multilayer membrane assemblies, the sealing adhesive is often applied before the membrane stack is wound onto the exhaust conduit. The sealant is kept in an uncured state to allow the surfaces of layers of the membrane stack assembly some freedom of motion during the winding process. Therefore such folded multilayer membrane assemblies are especially susceptible to telescoping of the layered structure and consequent contamination of the permeate carrier layer. In addition, the adhesive is typically applied manually, thus it is a time-consuming process which may occupy up to 50% of overall operation time for fabricating separator assembly.
Thus, there exists a need for further improvements in both the design and manufacture of separator assemblies.